creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Susan Wojcicki
She is an American technology executive. She has been the CEO of YouTube since February 2014. Wojcicki was involved in the founding of Google, and became Google's first marketing manager in 1999. She was in charge of Google's original video service, and after observing the success of YouTube, proposed the acquisition of YouTube by Google in 2006. Wojcicki has an estimated net worth of nearly $500 million. Career In September 1998, the same month that Google was incorporated, its founders Larry Page and Sergey Brin set up office in Wojcicki's garage in Menlo Park. Before becoming Google's first marketing manager in 1999, Wojcicki worked in marketing at Intel Corporation in Santa Clara, California, and was a management consultant at Bain & Company and R.B. Webber & Company. At Google, she worked on the initial viral marketing programs, as well as the first Google Doodles. Wojcicki also took part in the development of successful contributions to Google such as Google Images and Google Books. Wojcicki grew within Google to become senior vice president of Advertising & Commerce and led the advertising and analytic products, including AdWords, AdSense, DoubleClick, and Google Analytics. YouTube, then a small start-up, was successfully competing with Google's Google Video service, overseen by Wojcicki. Her response was to propose the purchase of YouTube. She handled two of Google's largest acquisitions — the $1.65 billion purchase of YouTube in 2006 and the $3.1 billion purchase of DoubleClick in 2007. CEO of YouTube In February 2014, she became the CEO of YouTube. Wojcicki, called "the most important person in advertising", was named one of Time's 100 most influential people in 2015 and described in a later issue of Time as “the most powerful woman on the Internet”. In the time that Wojcicki has been CEO of YouTube, the company announced that it had reached 2 billion logged-in users a month and that users were watching one billion hours a day. There are localized versions of YouTube in 100 countries around the world across 80 languages. Since taking on the role of CEO, YouTube's percentage of female employees has risen from 24 to nearly 30 percent. Wojcicki also oversaw the development and release of new YouTube applications and experiences designed to cater to users interested in family, gaming,and music content. There are currently more than 200 million daily users of gaming content on the platform. Under her leadership, the company developed additional forms of monetization for YouTube creators, including channel memberships, merchandise, and Super Chat. She also oversaw the launch of YouTube's advertisement-free subscription service, YouTube Premium (formerly known as YouTube Red), and its over-the-top (OTT) internet television service YouTube TV.34 During her tenure, YouTube has tightened its policy on videos it regards as potentially violating its policies on hate speech and violent extremism. The more stringent policies came after The Times showed that "ads sponsored by the British government and several private sector companies had appeared ahead of YouTube videos supporting terrorist groups" and several large advertisers withdrew their ads from YouTube in response. The enforcement policies have been criticized as censorship. Some YouTubers argue that the demonetization system is way too strict, causing any remotely "edgy" content getting demonetized and in some cases even resulting in the creators channel being removed. During the controversy surrounding Logan Paul's YouTube video about a person that committed suicide, Wojcicki said that Paul did not violate YouTube's three strike policy and did not meet the criteria for being banned from the platform. Wojcicki has emphasized educational content as a priority for the company, and on July 20, 2018, announced the initiative YouTube Learning, which invests in grants and promotion to support education-focused creator content. On October 22, 2018, Wojcicki criticized Article 13 of the European Union Copyright Directive that would give YouTube the sole responsibility for removing copyrighted content, saying it would pose a threat to content creators' ability to share their work. Category:Cringe